<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To Terminus by Shaunarnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630543">Welcome To Terminus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia'>Shaunarnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Terminus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make it to Terminus, and it's very much like love at first sight for you and Gareth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gareth/Reader, Gareth/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To Terminus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the ending of season 4!</p><p>Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Gareth doesn’t know what hits him when you first arrive at Terminus. He isn’t entirely sure why he's gone all soft on you so suddenly, giving you more attention than all the other survivors of the outbreak. They all assume that he’s just buttering you up and luring you into a false sense of security, getting you to trust him before he kills you, but they all assume wrong. Each and every one of them. He knows that if he, as well as the rest of the survivors at Terminus, want to eat, he’ll have to kill you eventually. He just can’t bring himself to do it, and won’t allow anybody else to do it either. He loves you. He just isn’t willing to admit it this soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d stumbled to Terminus alone. Well, not completely alone. There were a few others that had straggled along with you, but ended up being bitten. It was a gruelling journey, but you did it. You survived. You make your way to the factory, wanting to see them before they see you. You linger by the door, hearing voices from within the decrepit place. It looks decrepit from the outside, anyway. You raise your knife, fingers curling tightly around the weapon as you enter the place. You want to be prepared, despite the fact that you're more than likely outnumbered if there are other survivors here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those who arrive survive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the survivors drone over the P.A system. This is the exact same voice you’d heard further on down the tracks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You creep further into the factory, praying that your footsteps won’t be amplified by how much space is in the room. Nobody is aware of your presence just yet. Weapon still raised, you look around at the other survivors, who are busy with doing their own thing. If it wasn’t for the fact that you're armed, you could have easily blended in with these people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You finally decide to speak up, and all eyes are on the fresh meat that is now within the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A man step forward, who you assume has to be the leader, seeing as he's the only one who moves. The others remain standing where they were, eyes glued to you. Your own eyes dart around the room, studying each of them. They didn’t look intimidating or fearful of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You here to rob us?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He asks, glancing at your weapon. He sounds almost sarcastic, if anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I wanted to, do you think I’d show up here alone?” you chuckle, your tone as sardonic as his had been, “I wanted to see you before you saw me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You take a few more steps forward, nearing him, but not getting too close to him either. The stranger smiles at your remark, turning his head to a few of the other survivors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Usually, we do this where the tracks meet,” he clears his throat, opening his arms, “Welcome to Terminus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a few more steps forward to match you, and you get a better view of his features. He's a beautiful man. He has a strong jaw, lined with slight stubble, a tall and slim physique, and he has to be no older than twenty five, much like yourself. His expression softens as he studies your features, too, thinking exactly the same as you. Even though you're covered in sweat, dirt, and blood of your own as well as some from the walkers you've encountered, he still thinks you to be beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Gareth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can finally put a name to this beautiful man. Chocolate eyes bore into yours as you stare back at him, lowering your weapon, showing him that you mean no harm. He gives you a pearly smile, which makes the corners of your lips twitch into a smile of your own, almost infectiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N).”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>